Iridescent Dreams
by BlurryFace
Summary: Will Nami be able to survive, or will her past just swallow her whole? Set after Punk Hazard.
1. Iridescent Dreams

**A/N** **I** **do not own OnePiece I just really love the characters! Well** ** _Italics means thoughts or maybe a flashback eventually._ Well this is my first fic so enjoy.**

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat, her body shaking. She glanced over to her window. By the position of the moon she could tell that it was around 4 o'clock in the morning. The orange haired navigator grabbed the glass of water next to her bed on the lamp stand and took a long sip. She sighed,"I thought I stopped having those dreams…"

She really couldn't call them dreams anymore. They were torture, reminding her of the endless nights she had spent in Arlong park making maps. Her hands would be bloody, calloused, and sore and Arlong would still push her to produce the magnificence that was, and still is, her maps. She would cry herself to sleep every night, sometimes not even making it to the wooden frame and holy sheets Arlong had called a bed, but falling asleep in her own arms on the old wooden desk. She had hated it there.

In her nightmares she was a little girl again, back in Cocoyashi village. She would be making a map. She would finish and put the finished product in the ever growing pile next to her. Since she had made the outrageous quota Arlong had set for her that day she took the extra paper and started sketching a picture of her mother, Bellemere. She had missed her so much. A tear would fall from her eye as she realized how much she had taken for granted the woman she called mother. The tear would then fall from her eye onto the page blurring the picture she had just created. What happened next was the part that Nami hated the most. Arlong would appear out of nowhere and be standing behind her chuckling and doing his signature laugh. "Shihahahahah! What is this?" He would take the soiled picture and tear it to shreds and then grab her small frame by the neck. "What trash was that? I _own_ you! You do what I say, and making that trash was not in the job description!" He would then take her frame and thrust it into the closest wall, grabbing her throat tighter. She would grab and claw at his large purple arms, but it was always useless. "Next time you feel like making this trash do it on your own time! Wait, I forgot. Last time I checked you were MY cartographer! Get back to work." He would then tighten his grip on her neck and throw her against the wall. "My men and I are going on a trip tomorrow. I want twenty more maps. Get to it!" She would then shakily get up after he left and resume tirelessly making her forced masterpieces. After that Nami would wake up.

The oranged haired woman got out of her bed and stretched her arms above her head. She took the sheets that had fallen to the floor while she was thrashing around in her sleep and placed them back on the bed. She yawned and looked over to her other female companion that was sound asleep in the room, Robin. The raven haired woman had probably heard something going on on the navigators side of the room but chose to stay quiet. Nami took another quick glance to her female companion and then went to the door of their room. She opened it a crack and took a peak onto the deck of the Sunny. No one was up. The crows nest was quiet and the lights were out. _Moron,_ she thought. _Idiot had watch duty tonight too._ She fully stepped out of the women's quarters and closed the door quietly.

Whenever she had one of these "dreams" she would always go to her tangerine grove. The one place where she felt at peace, and if she tried hard enough sometimes she would feel her mother wrap her loving arms around her and tell her it was "okay".

She quietly made her way to the grove, making sure not to make too much noise as she climbed the creaky steps.

When she got to her quiet place, the orange haired navigator chose her favorite tree to sit under. It was a tangerine tree with branches that extended outwards and during the day created very nice shade. But right now those branches acted as a shield, a barrier, that kept her safe from her "dreams" and her fears. Her chocolate eyes looked towards the sky as she started whispering constellations to herself. "Ursa Major, Aries, Gemini, Orion, Scorpius," She kept mumbling these to herself until she heard a creak. She froze. _Who the hell, besides me, is up this late._ She turned her head but saw nothing. She grumbled to herself about someone having to pay for scaring her. She turned her head back to the sky and the stars. They calmed her. She let herself zone out letting the calmness of the constellations and the stars soothe her. She soon fell asleep under her tangerine tree as the sun was starting to rise in the sky.

" _Nami-ya, Nami-ya. wake up"._ She turned her body away from the annoying noise that was trying to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

"Not now, it's too early." She said as she shooed away the annoying sound that kept bugging her.

Something grabbed her shoulder and started shaking impatiently, "Nami-ya wake up. Mugiwara-ya is throwing a fit because Blackleg-ya won't serve breakfast until everyone is present. Nami-ya, _wake up."_ The last two words came out with more force as he started shaking harder.

"Okay! Okay Torao, I'm up, I'm uuuaaaaaaap." The last word was said with a tired yawn as the navigator rubbed her eyes and stretched out her sore limbs.

As she was stretching out the dark doctor shifted his eyebrows, "What were you doing sleeping out here, Nami-ya?" The woman just shrugged her shoulders as she got up and patted down her sleep pants.

"I couldn't sleep, that's all. C'mon, we can't keep Luffy waiting. God knows he's probably torn up the kitchen by now." She turned towards the stars and started descending, "Tell everyone I'll come to breakfast after I get ready so they can go ahead and start."

She left him alone in the grove as he grunted, "Hmmm".


	2. Attack

**AN: Hi guys! Yay, update! I will try to update this story at least once or twice a week. I am going on vacation for a bit so I might not update for awhile. But I promise I will update soon! Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

He swung the door to the galley open with an annoyed push only to be met with a large pile of french toast flying towards his head. Before it could make contact with his slender features he used his signature move and mumbled, _"Room"_. In the next moment the plate went hurtling towards Luffy, the suspected thrower of the toast in the first place.

Luffy was laughing hysterically when he thought his little prank had hit the other captain in the face. He was soon silenced when the syrupy bread made contact with his own face. The room went silent. Law used this pause to find his seat next to Chopper and across from the other captain. After a few more seconds the room erupted in laughter once again.

"Oh my gosh Luffy! We told you he wouldn't fall for that!" Usopp said between gasps for air as he laughed at his sticky friend. Luffy just looked at the Heart captain and laughed.

"Shishishishishi! Aww I was looking forward to the look on your face." He took another glance at Law and then went to Sanji bugging about the sticky syrup and if he had a rag he could use to wipe it off with.

"Did you manage to get Miss Navigator to wake up?" Robin said with a small smile as she sipped her coffee. Law shifted in his chair finally getting a chance to look at the arrangements of food items Sanji had prepared for breakfast. It included french toast with a tangerine syrup and some tangerine juice on the side. The dark doctor took the glass of orange liquid to his lips.

"She said that she would come once she was done getting ready," he put the glass back on the table "She also said to go ahead and start without her." He glanced around, "Well looks like that already happened." Robin chuckled quietly to herself. Law glanced at the cook who was now helping Luffy clean the prank-gone-wrong from his face.

The blonde lifted his head when he heard his Nami-swan was still not accounted for. "My lovely Nami-swaaaaaan! Please come back so you can enjoy the nutritious breakfast I made for you!" He spun in circles as he proclaimed his love for the oranged haired woman.

The rest of the crew just went on eating and talking about their own interests. Usopp and Chopper were talking about a cool beetle the sniper had seen the other day in his garden. Robin and Franky were talking quietly about something or another. Zoro really didn't do much at breakfast, he ate his food and then quietly dozed off in his chair. Brook was over by Luffy laughing and asking the strawhat captain if he wanted him to play a breakfast song.

Law looked down at his plate again. He was not going to eat the bread, even if it was in this seemingly delicious form. "Blackleg-ya have all your nosebleeds damaged your brain cells," He stared coldly at the spinning love-sick man, "You seem to fail to remember that I do not eat bread." Law distastefully pushed away the plate of syrupy mess away from his person. The cook stopped his spinning then. He took out a fresh cigarette and lit it as he glared intently back at the opposing captain.

"Listen you shitty, second rate doctor, in my kitchen we don't waste food," He aggressively pushed the plate back in front of the Heart captain, "You either eat it, or I shove it down your throat." Law was seeing that he was not getting anywhere with the cook. He was about to get up and leave when the door to galley opened.

Nami appeared in the door with a basket full of fresh tangerines. "Yay! Nami's here!" The strawhat captain almost knocked Zoro out of his chair as he ran over to the navigator.

"Luffy, watch out!" The swordsman yelled as he straightened his chair.

"Oh, sorry Zoro," Luffy acknowledged Zoro for about two seconds until his attention returned back to the food Nami had brought with her. "And she brought tangerines too! Sanji! Sanji, make tangerine ice cream!" The captain was in his own world of sugary goodness while Nami gracefully moved to the kitchen to get a serving bowl for her fruit.

"I just thought it would be nice to have some tangerines with breakfast today." she said with a frustrated sigh as she rummaged through the cupboard looking for a bowl that their captain had not bent into an obscure shape.

As she dug one out and started placing the orange spheres into the bowl Sanji shouted, "That's a great idea Nami-swan!" the cook then remembered that he was in the middle of something with the other captain. "Listen shit-head I don't care if you don't eat my food, I can always give it to my black hole of a captain, but if you don't eat Nami-swan's tangerines you're dead." Sanji then took a long draw from his cigarette as he handed the plate of rejected toast to Luffy.

A space was cleared for the bowl of tangerines in the middle of table. Among the miscellaneous knives, forks, and plates strewn about, the bowl of vibrant fruit made the whole table spring back to life. All at once everyone reached into the bowl to trying to get the best fruit. If the tangerines were too hard they were sour, too soft and they were too sweet and mushy. But little did they know Nami made sure only pick the most perfect specimens from her grove for her friends. But in the end, they all still fought to get the "perfect" fruit.

After Nami had put the fruit basket back on the shelf, she situated herself in the vacant seat between Law and Robin. The dark doctor glanced at the Navigator noticing that the strange aura she had had when he had gone to wake her up this morning was now gone and her eyes had regained their usual spark. While Nami and Robin sipped coffee and talked about the latest maps she had made, Law grabbed an orange sphere from the bowl in front of him. He took his time peeling the fruit as his knuckles and the word "Death" met his eyes many times. He tried hard when he ripped off the hard outer skin of the fruit that he did not damage the succulent sphere inside. He finally got all of the outer layer off and took a slice of the orange fruit and ate it. His eyes opened wide as the fruit practically melted in his mouth, it's juices running all over his tongue and making it water more. He had never had something so refreshing. As he went in for another slice, the swordsman suddenly got up and ran out of the galley. Everyone knew that their swordsman had an incredible "sixth sense" so when he thought something was up things got serious fast.

A few seconds later Zoro came back, "Marines on the starboard-bow of the ship. We should probably go out there now if you don't want them to blow the boat to shreds."

Usopp started sweating and saying a mantra of " I have the I-am-allergic-to-the-outdoors-so-I-can't-go-fight disease, sorry guys." Zoro turned to go back outside.

"C'mon scaredy cat." Nami grabbed Usopp by his collar and told Chopper to come too so they could find a reasonable spot on the ship to hide.

"Really the witch isn't joining us to fight?" Zoro asked as he held the door open.

"And get this hair ruined? As if." She turned away from the swordsman still dragging Usopp behind her.

"Whatever.." Zoro left the galley and everyone else got out of their seats and headed to their respective battle positions.

* * *

The Monster Trio, which consisted of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, went to the front of the ship to fight the main fleet of marines that was coming towards them. Franky, Robin, and Brook stayed near the center by the mast to cover the smaller marine battle ships. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper went to the back of the ship to try find their hiding spot for the impending attack. Law stayed in the galley. There was word that he and Mugiwara-ya had formed an alliance but he did not want the marines to have their suspicions confirmed. That would put both him and Mugiwara-ya in a very annoying situation.

"COME AND GET MEEE!" the strawhat captain shouted as he deflected a large cannon ball with gomu-gomu no fuusen. The onslaught of cannonballs did not stop as the marines started throwing grappling hooks and climbed across the lines onto the Sunny. The trio had their hands full with the incoming cannonballs so the marines that had made their way onto the ship were left to Robin, Franky, and Brook. As the marines started piling onto the deck Robin and Franky took action.

"Clutch!" several marines cried in agony as the archaeologist twisted their spines in several different directions.

"Weapons left!" Franky took out dozens more marines with the flying bullets.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook pulled out his ice sword and froze several.

* * *

As the others were battling, the navigator, doctor, and sniper were hiding in the tangerine grove. Little did they know the marines had also thrown the grappling hooks onto the back of the ship and were already climbing on.

"Nami, what if they find us!" Usopp shouted with a scared whisper.

"Nami, i'm scared." Chopper's muffled voice came out from his face that was pressed against Nami's side.

"Will you two shut up! They will find us if you are too loud!".

Just as she finished, a nearby marine bellowed, "Vice admiral Ryusei, come quick we found some of the Strawhats!" The marines started trampling through the grove heading towards the hushed voices.

"Really, you couldn't just keep you mouth shut until this whole thing blew over." The aggravated navigator huffed. She stood up and assembled her blue weapon, "Thunderbolt Tempo!" Dark clouds started forming over the approaching marines.

"Huh, what's this?" The confused men looked up only to be met with numerous lightning strikes setting their bodies ablaze with pain.

The others saw the dark clouds over by the back of the ship. "Looks like Miss Navigator is having a little trouble." Robin said as a few more spines were twisted out of place.

"They'll be fine," Franky said. "she's a big girl now and can handle herself. You could say she's SUUUPEER!" Franky did his signature pose as he knocked out two of the marines next to him with his large arms.

Robin chuckled to herself, "I guess you're right." Several more painful cries ensued.

* * *

"Yay, Nami! Kick their butts!" Usopp and Chopper yelled as they did a dance to encourage their nakama.

"That's not helping." Nami grunted as she brought down more lightning strikes on the neverending onslaught of marines. She was about to create another storm when the Climatact was knocked out of her hands. "Wha-" she turned around to come face to face with the largest man she had ever seen and in her life, his hands holding her beloved weapon.

He had deep green hair that was held down by a hat that read "marine". His arms were obviously too muscular for the uniform he was provided. He wore a long coat that hung around his shoulders that read "vice admiral". He smirked down at the small woman that was shaking in fear, "Well, well, what do we have here?" He moved down lower so he could make eye-contact with his trembling victim.

"Sir, that would be the Strawhats' navigator, Cat thief Nami." one of his men filled him in.

"Oh, I see," he said as he started circling the woman, "You are sexier in real life than in your poster, Cat thief."

The orange haired woman held her ground, "Slimeballs like you don't get the honor of calling me pretty." she said as she spit in the intruding man's face.

That did it. The man's composure melted away in a flash as he swung his arm making contact with the small woman's frame. She went flying through the tangerine grove breaking many of her beloved trees' branches."Well then, she's quite feisty." The man said as he slowly started making his way over to the woman.

"Nami! Nami, are you okay?," Usopp and Chopper were hiding in the grove near where the injured woman had flown.

"Usopp, Chopper, get away!" Nami gasped, _asshole probably broke something_ , she thought. "Go get Luffy!" The green haired man was getting closer. "Hurry he's coming!"

Chopper and Usopp looked confused, "But Nami."

The navigator was having none of it. "Just go!" Her heart lightened slightly as she saw her friends running through the grove towards their captain.

"Trying to keep your friends safe? How sweet." the overly muscled man said.

"Aaaaaah!" she could hear the sniper screaming in agony.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" She struggled to get up so she could stop the cruel man.

"No, I don't think I will." Usopp's screams intensified.

"Stop it!" heavy tears were streaming from her eyes. "Stop it! Please stop, take me instead!" She wiped her damp face. "Just stop hurting my friends!" The vice admiral grinned and the screaming silenced.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it!**


	3. Attack 2

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in like forever. I was on vacation for like a week and I didn't get a chance to post anything while I was away :( Umm this chapter is longer than anything else I have posted for this story as an apology for not posting in forever. "** _ **This means someone is talking in a flashback". 'This means someone is thinking to themselves in the past'. This means past in general and also means thought in the normal present tense.**_ **Ok, hope that wasn't too confusing. Enjoy!**

 **Refresher from the last chapter (since it's been so darn long... sorry):** " _Trying to keep your friends safe? How sweet." the overly muscled man said. "Aaaaaah!" she could hear the sniper screaming in agony. "What are you doing? Stop it!" She struggled to get up so she could stop the cruel man. "No, I don't think I will." Usopp's screams intensified. "Stop it!" heavy tears were streaming from her eyes. "Stop it! Please stop, take me instead!" She wiped her damp face. "Just stop hurting my friends!" The vice admiral grinned and the screaming silenced._

* * *

From her position on the ground Nami grinned to herself as the Vice Admiral wore his own smirk in what he thought was triumph over a helpless woman. The sniper's screams had stopped and the Navigator turned to look at her curly haired friend. He sat still, unmoving, in an almost unnatural way. She thought he might be dead for a second, but she could see his chest rising and falling in tiny labored breaths. His eyes were closed and she could see tiny tears rimming his lashes

"Concerned for that long-nosed freak, Cupcake?" The Vice admiral commented when he noticed the curvaceous woman looking over to her silenced friend. "He should be fine. Just a little… how should I put it? Shaken up." He said the last words with a knowing chuckle that sent shivers down the woman's spine. "Well, Miss cat thief are you ready to-" The admiral's words were cut off with a heeled foot flying towards his face.

"Ha!" Nami stopped her inspection of Usopp's person. "You'd think I'd let you just take me as simply as that! Well you piece of government-hired-shit, you thought wrong!" The man had taken away her most prized weapon, so she thought utilizing her skills in combat would be the best route to choose. _I will not let someone take me away from my family...not again,_ this thought continuously ran through her mind as she sent her best kick towards the vice admiral's overly muscled neck. Just before her heel could make contact with the man's body she saw another annoying smirk grace his features. "What the-" She didn't even get to finish her curse as a nauseating sensation raced through her body. She was frozen, her limbs started to go limp and the corners of her eyes blurring as the world around her started to fade. With this sudden attack of unfamiliar sensations, and the awful migraine forming at the base of her skull, the orange haired woman failed to notice the Vice Admiral whisper quietly, as if talking to himself...

" _Eternal Damnation"_

* * *

 _She was home. But this time it was different. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, not just yet. The sky was a sickeningly perfect shade of blue. Almost mocking her with it's perfection. The clouds looked like little cotton balls floating in the vast blue sky, chasing and teasing one another with their feathery edges. The scent of tangerines was carried along the gentle breeze that played with her fiery hair. Yes, this was her home, but something was not right._

 _She was pulled away from her thoughts by the stomping of tiny feet trying to go faster than they were capable of, and the crying of tiny lungs trying to fill themselves with air. She could tell the remains of what made this tiny person so upset still lingered in the air. She turned her head only to see a small fiery haired girl on a collision course with her upper thighs. "Hey! Wait stop! You're going to seriously hurt yourself if you trip!", but Nami's reprimand fell on deaf ears. She suddenly recognized the green sundress the little sniveling girl was wearing. 'Wait, what is going on here?' She turned her attention back to the little girl looking as if she was running away from an invisible monster. "Hey I thought I said watch-" Nami's words were cut off as the small girl ran straight through her body. "AAAAH! What the hell is going on here?" Nami gently pat herself down to make sure she was still there. "Why, why did I just see a tiny version of myself? Where is the Sunny? Guys! Help! If this is a joke it's not fu-" She stopped her rant to the sound of a much different but unmistakable voice crying muffled tears. Nami unconsciously started walking towards the sound of the familiar voice. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time… But one she would never forget._

" _Nojiko? Why can't she just understand. I love you two so much. I'm doing my best." Another snivel escaped the woman's lips as she wiped her face. "Do you really wish you had a different mother?" The magenta haired woman choked out as she tried, and failed, not to cry in front of her daughter._

" _Bellemere! Stop it! We love you! We wouldn't ask for, or want, another mother even if we could have one. Wait, that sounded bad. We wou-" The young girl's stuttering was silenced by the gentle arms of her adoptive mother wrapping around her. She sniffled and welcomed the warm embrace, relaxing as she let the familiar scent of tangerines and cigarette smoke fill her small lungs._

" _Hahaha!" The attempt at a well thought out apology by her daughter lightened Bellemere's mood significantly. "Thank you Nojiko," the magenta haired woman thoughtfully scruffed though the later's short blue hair. "Okay, let's stop with all this sad stuff. Why don't you go get your sister while I make a super special dinner with the tangerine sauce you two love so much!"_

" _Yay!" The little girl jumped up and down at the mention of a special dinner just for the three of them. "Love you Bellemere!" The little girl hugged her mother as tightly as her little arms would allow. "I'll find Nami so we can all have a nice dinner as a family." Nojiko was practically beaming as her mother gave her one last warm squeeze and sent her off with a smile._

 _Nami's eyes went wide. She had never heard this conversation that her mother had had with her sister. 'I ran away, so how could I have heard it. Stupid.' She watched as her older, but now young, sister ran through the lush grove towards the village looking for her, ready to search all night for sister. Little did Nojiko know that she would find Nami in the first place she looked, with Genzo. Nami sighed again as she turned towards the small house she had called home for ten years of her life._

 _Little did her younger self know of the pain that was about to come that day._

* * *

"Hey! What did you do to my friends!", a very scarred Chopper tried his best to sound brave in front of the very scary man. His words were received with a wicked smirk, one that was knowing but willing to share nothing.

"Oh, don't worry little raccoon dog-"

"I'm not a raccoon, I'm a reindeer." The doctor habitually corrected the man's misjudgement of what he was.

"Ya sure," the marine took one last skeptical look at the creature standing in front of him, "but your friends are just having a little sleepy time so they can dream." The words seeped out like poison between the cracks of his mouth and thin lips.

A very emotion-filled groan decided to leave the navigator's own lips then. Ryusei let out a low chuckle as he heard the effects of the young woman's "dreams". The groan caught Chopper's attention as he looked over to his female companion noticing small tears starting to form at the edges of her feathery lashes. The small reindeer rushed over to his friend's side and started shaking her trying to wake her from her obvious nightmare. "Nami, Nami! Wake up it's me Chopper!" All the little deer got was another groan, this time with a hint of pain, and a fall of a single tear. The little doctor started freaking out then. "What did you do to her! You, you, MONSTER!" The deer tried his best to compose himself as warm tears started streaming down his own face.

"Oh, did I offend you little racoon? Hurt your little friends?" The vice admiral was now thoroughly amused with the reactions he was getting, he loved his job. "I told you, she's just having a little nap so she can have dreamy-time." The words were released with another sly smirk accompanied by a chuckle the small reindeer was getting sick of.

"Stop hurting my friends…" the words were released from the doctor's mouth barely audible to the ears they were meant to reach. _I'm tired of being the weak link._ "Kung-fu point!"

"Oh, please. Little racoon do you really think you can beat me with that cute little transformation of yours? This annoying woman," his heeled foot dug roughly into her side for emphasis, "tried to defy me and this is was she gets for it." The action did not go unnoticed as the doctor flinched and the navigator cried out and tried to further curl herself into a protective ball.

"STOP IT!" The little reindeer could not longer contain his anger for the man standing in front of him. He launched himself as hard, and as fast, as he could towards the man aiming his best karate kick towards his side.

"Nah, don't think I want too." Ryusei easily blocked the little reindeer's kick with one arm while he used the other to grab the small animal's leg. "Game over racoon." Chopper's face was one of pure horror as the man took a death grip on his hind leg and threw him as hard as he could towards the other side of the ship.

*CRASH*

"Chopper!" the archaeologist ceased her twisting of spines when she saw the tiny doctor flying over her head.

The small doctor landed near the door of the galley and lay in a small crater the impact of the throw had formed.

"Doctor, Doctor! Are you okay?" The raven haired woman knelt down next to her injured crew member and started shaking his shoulder gently trying to get any sign of consciousness out of the small deer. Chopper slowly opened one of his eyes, the other was swollen shut and turning an ugly shade of purple. The archaeologist noticed the tinge of fear in the boys eyes before he realized it was her and watched it slowly melt away as he became comfortable in her warm embrace.

"Robin, Nami…" the little deer coughed with the effort it took him to get the words out of his mouth, "Nami needs help." Chopper tried his best to make a serious face with the swollen eye and the sore muscles of his face to show Robin that their friend was indeed, in a lot of trouble.

"Okay Doctor-san, I understand. I will get help for Miss Navigator." Robin tried to figure out who was left to help her friend as she knew time was running out. She would help, but she had to tend to Chopper's wounds to make sure he avoided any permanent damage. She could only think of the only other person left on the ship, and he was currently sitting in the galley… _Trafalgar._

* * *

 _The urgency for Nami to know why she was in her past faded away as she got to spend more time with her mother before the woman's final breath. She enjoyed reminiscing on the little mannerisms that the older woman had. Like the way Bellemere would tap her foot in little circles while waiting for a pot of water to boil, or the way the woman would skip out on following recipes and just "eyeball" and "taste-test" all of her culinary creations, or the way she would unconsciously gnaw at her cigarette while stirring a dish. She missed Bellemere. Missed her a lot. But she was a big girl now. She had to move on eventually, right?_

 _Nami tried talking to the woman while she stirred the special tangerine sauce but her attempts were in vain as the woman just kept looking forward at the pan making sure the sauce didn't burn. Nami concluded that since these events already happened that she did not have any presence in this world of memories and that she was just an onlooker on the events that have already taken place. She was pulled from her thoughts of Bellemere by a loud pounding coming from the front door._

" _I can't watch this unfold again." Her breaths were getting shorter, her limbs heavier, she was entering into her subconscious already anticipating what was going to happen next. Not sure if she could take the pain of watching her mother die again, Nami turned away from the door opting to stay out of it until it was over, she could not watch it again._

 _There was a lot of commotion going on outside, screaming and shouting mostly, but through it all the navigator could hear was the shriek of her younger self._

" _BELLEMERE!"_

 _What had she been thinking? She was in here sulking while her younger self was going through hell and back outside. She needed to be out there, if not for her own psyche, then for the one of the ten year old girl suffering outside. But to her luck she chose her least favorite memory to step out to. Her mother smiling at her two daughters, nothing but love written all over her face, as she stared death, or rather a two barreled gun, in the face. "No, Bellemere!" She couldn't tell if the word's had come out of her own mouth or the one of her younger self._

" _I love you…" Her last words before the loving mother of two daughters fell to the ground, motionless, eyes still slightly open as a mixture of blood and tears fell from them._

" _Bellemere, Bellemere!" Nami watched as the two girls ran towards the woman on the ground while she stood behind them, letting silent tears fall. 'Why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't have my life been normal? We could've been a family.' The orange haired woman fell to her knees alongside the two crying girls and cried uncontrollably with them, letting all the years of guilt, frustration, and loneliness spill out onto the ground in front of her._

 _All the while the laugh that would come to haunt her dreams was like a wicked symphony that played in the background of her misery._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ship, the dark doctor was busying himself with one of the younger Doctor's medical texts. Actually, it was quite interesting. It included many personal notes that the small reindeer had taken himself about the text, writing questions in the margins, drawing little doodles of what the herbs looked like, and making his own observations of what the different diseases should look like in human patients. The young Doctor's handwriting was neat compared to Law's own stereotypical chicken-scratch. The dark doctor was about to turn another page and continue his analysis of the boy's handwriting when the ship's archeologist came rushing through the galley door with a furry form in her arms.

"Trafalgar-san!" She was out of breath and had a very distressed look in her eyes that the tattooed man could tell was serious.

"What happened Nico-ya?" He shut the medical text and turned his full attention to the woman standing in front of him.

"Nami needs your help, _now_. By what I could get from Doctor-san they were faced with a pretty serious opponent at the back of the ship. Usopp has been knocked out and Doctor-san passed out from his injuries before he could tell me what happened to Miss Navigator. But from what he told me about Usopp and Chopper's condition now, I don't think she can last for much longer." The woman started to turn to go to Chopper's office so she could tend to his wounds, when she heard the door to the galley shut quietly.

* * *

He was making his way up the steps to the back of the ship when he heard the navigator's screams. They weren't normal screams. They were ones filled with pain and raw emotions that never had the chance to be released. He started ascending the stairs faster hoping he wasn't too late. When he got to the top all he saw was destruction. The grove was a mess, she would be furious. Some of the trees had been uprooted and others broken in half, countless tangerines and branches were strewn about. But in the middle of it all he could make out a small figure curled in a ball grabbing her head as if the action would make the pain she was going through stop. He quickened his pace trying to get to the navigator as fast as he could without looking to worried in front of the marines he knew were watching.

When he got closer to the Navigator he noticed a very large marine, probably a vice admiral by the looks of it, sitting near her in a lounge chair and sipping on a coconut with a tiny umbrella inside. _Sickening_. The green haired man in the lounge chair noticed the dark doctor's presence immediately and got up to greet him.

"Shichibukai Trafalgar Law, what a surprise it is to see you here. Small ocean isn't it?" The overly muscular man held out a hand for the doctor to shake. He was met with an antisocial glare, the dark doctor was quite famous for that signature glare among the marines, and the hand dropped. "I see… Not the friendly type are you," the navigator let out the beginning of another scream but was silenced by the vice admiral's healed foot roughly kicking her stomach. "Sorry 'bout that. Some vermin are hard to tame. Especially this one," another jab in the side, "She's quite feisty."

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop, Vice admiral…" he left the statement hang in the air so he could learn the name of the man in front of him.

"Ryusei." He nonchalantly replied as he rested his foot on the navigator's head.

"Yes, Ryusei. You see this is my mission now, and I don't appreciate you taking the fun out of it for me. So you can just take your little fleet and leave." He stepped towards the man, making his grey orbs meet with black slits, to further prove his point.

"Aww, I was just getting to know the little missy." He bent down and picked up the woman by her long tresses and a pained groan left her lips. "Are you sure you don't want me to take this one for you? She's quite the handful," He leaned closer to her face practically inhaling her while he spoke. It made the dark doctor want to vomit but he controlled the urge to keep up the facade he was giving the man. "And I was getting quite attached to the woman."

"That's enough Ryusei. I can handle the Strawhat's myself. I wouldn't be a Shichibukai if I couldn't handle a woman with only a 16 million Berry bounty." He grabbed the said woman and threw her at his own feet. Even though the noise she let out afterwards made him instantly regret the action.

"I see.." The man was obviously upset that he didn't get to keep his prize, "well I hope you don't mind I'll be reporting our little rendezvous to the government, per protocol of course, nothing personal Trafalgar." The man chuckled as he turned to leave. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." The man turned toward the doctor and knelt down near the navigator, " _Reconciliation._ " The woman at Trafalgar's feet stopped moving and laid limp beneath him.

"What did you-"

"Just woke her up from her little dream, that's all." The man smirked and chuckled at the boy's reaction to what he had done to the woman. He had to admit he did get quite attached to her. She made the cutest faces when she was in pain.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. I really pushed myself to make this as awesome as possible for you! ;)**


	4. Recovery

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever... again. I had a little bit of a writers block with what to do with this fic. I am still having kind of a block, but it's getting better. Well, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Vice Admiral Ryusei," a certain subordinate of the devil fruit user was feeling quite courageous today.

"Whaaaat?" An irritated moan and scowl was directed to the man who dared interrupt his reminiscing on the attractive woman he had dealt with earlier that day. Whatever his subordinate had to say to him was nowhere near important enough to disturb his thinking and the informal consumption of hard liquor that always seemed to accompany the strenuous task of using his head.

This woman, she was feisty, sexy, and had a fire that could not be contained easily. _All the more fun to break._ He grinned to himself at this thought as he imagined the screams and the pained faces that had etched their way into his brain. His almost blissful grin soon turned into a loathsome scowl as he remembered the man who had interfered with his fun.

 _Stupid Shichibukai. Had to put their stupid noses in everything, didn't they!_

He hated them, to cut it short.

 _Stupid government dogs got too much slack on their damn leashes._

The tankard in his hand shattered at the amount of pressure that had built up from his hateful brooding.

"Umm… Vice Admiral" The underling was getting extremely nervous after watching his higher-up crush the glass tankard. The younger man was also getting impatient that the VIce Admiral had not even bothered to turn around to address him yet. He clenched his fists at his side. _Why the hell would he even need a cup that big? Fat ass shouldn't even be the Vice Admiral if all he is going to do is drink all day._

Turning towards his subordinate, Ryusei grinned slyly. "What was that worm? Did you have something ya wanted to say to me?" His eyes glazed over and his grin widened as he listened to the pained screams of the man behind him clutching his head. _Ahh, music to my ears._

The guards that were stationed outside of the Vice Admiral's office on the ship were alarmed by the screams coming from the room and burst in ready for anything that might be harming the Vice Admiral. When they got into the room they were met with Ryusei's sadistic grin accompanied with cynical humming and a man foaming at the mouth curled into a ball on the floor.

"What the fuck Ryusei?" one of the older guards, Gento, addressed the burly man as if it was nothing. "We are running out of new recruits because of you." The man sighed as he helped the other guard pick up the man from the floor. "Why couldn't you just take your sadistic shit out on the pirates we fought yesterday?" He shoved the other guard out of the office and told him to take the foaming mess to the doctors on board.

"Gehehehe.." The green haired man chuckled slowly as he addressed his old friend. "Sorry Gento. You know I just can't control myself when I'm faced with new meat." The man licked his lips and opted to get a new tankard from his desk, since he had broken the other one in his rage, and filled it with a burgundy liquid.

"And as for those pirates yesterday…" He thought of the fiery one he let get away. "Stupid freakin' Shichibukai stepped in and said 'the job was his now' and he took my play-thing away." The man took a long irritated swig from his beverage. "And Gento," The man leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, relaxing slightly. "You should have seen the chick I got to play with." another low chuckle escaped his chest as his friend leaned in closer, apparently more interested in the story now that the burly man mentioned a woman had been involved.

"Hmm really? Do tell more." Gento was now more interested than ever.

"Well, she was the Cat Thief Nami." The man grinned again as he saw jealousy written all over the other man's face. "You know the one from the StrawHats?"

"What! No way." The man rustled through his purple hair in frustration as he learned of his friend's encounter. "The chick with the really hot wanted poster?!" Gento hoped there may still be a chance that Ryusei didn't get to see the curvaceous woman without him.

All he got in return was a knowing grin and a hearty chuckle. The purple haired man made a pout as he schooled Ryusei on how lucky he was and how he should never go on a mission like that if he knew a hot woman was there. The green haired man continued chuckling and brushed his comrades comments aside.

Gento suddenly got very serious. "Hey, Ryusei?" The later raised his head in response as he waited for his friend's comment. "It's not like you to just leave one of your 'play-things' to someone else." He grinned slyly. "You never struck me as the kid who liked to share his toys."

"Gehehehehe…" Ryusei turned in his chair to face the window in his office. He took another long swig from his glass, draining the remains of his beverage, and wiped his mouth haphazardly. "I don't."

* * *

She ached everywhere. Her arms, her legs, her chest, but worst of all was her head. It was throbbing so much that she was scared that if she dared to open her eyes that her brain would explode. But she tried anyway.

When she opened her eyes she thought she would be met with a field of flowers and butterflies, but instead she was blinded by a multitude of bright white lights. She blinked a few times to lessen the blurriness and to try to subdue the throbbing in her skull. Once she got her bearings, she turned her head slightly to see if she could tell where she was… _Ow that hurts. Hmm. Chopper's office. But where is Ch…._ her thoughts were cut short by the tapping foot of a very agitated man sitting in the corner.

"Nami-ya…" Nami could tell he was no where near in a good mood by the way he was glaring at her from beneath the rim of his hat and how, in his somewhat relaxed sitting position, he seemed tense. "You managed to give yourself two cracked ribs, a sprained wrist," He paused momentarily and let out a long breath. "Left one, don't worry." He began to kneed his temples with his hands. "Multiple contusions over your arms, midsection, and legs, and a slight concussion." He let out a very agitated sigh. "You could've been killed…" He starred her deadpan in the face trying to make her realize the seriousness of what had just happened to her.

She chuckled and a small grin graced her features. "Sorry, Torao." He shifted awkwardly in his chair and turned his head down, letting his hat shadow his eyes.

He was expecting more of an explosion from the fiery navigator. Something like, ' _I know Torao! You don't have to tell me I almost died!_ Or something like, " _Shut up! I get It! I almost died. But I'm still here right!?'_ But all he got was a simple apology...

Something was definitely not right with her. He thought about asking if she was okay and if she wanted to talk about it, but he decided against the action thinking that he wouldn't get much of an answer out of the woman.

She looked down to her hands noticing the bandages that had been expertly wrapped by the dark doctor. She found herself staring at the patterns of loose threads in the white cloth when she was interrupted with a grunt from the man in the corner.

"Nami-ya, if you are worried about Tony-ya and Nose-ya, I already patched them up and they are resting in the boys cabin." He glanced at her from under the rim of his hat. She had stopped inspecting the bandages and was now staring straight ahead and grasping her left shoulder tightly. "Nami-ya?"

She snapped out of the trance she was in and grinned at the man across the room.

He could tell it was fake.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that they're all right." She released her arm and moved to get out of the bed. She may be hurt, but she was not going to stay in here all day. She had checked her log pose and they were starting to stray off course a bit. She did not trust anyone else with getting the Sunny where it needed to be and it was a good enough excuse to get her out of the room without Law getting overly suspicious of why she wanted to leave early.

"Nami-ya," he had an irritated tone in his voice. "That is not a very good idea. It's only been about a day since the attack. Your body still needs time to heal." He warily eyed her form, making sure she didn't fall in her attempt to get out of the bed.

She chuckled lightly. "Are you kidding? I've had way worse than this, Torao. I think I'll be fine." She leaned over the bed and put her feet on the floor. "Besides, I need to navigate the sunny about forty-five degrees to port. We are starting to get a little off-course." She elegantly got up from the bed and started walking towards the door when she stopped and turned towards the man. "Thank you, again." She graced him a small smile and left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

On deck everyone else was pretty much back to normal. Sanji was doting on Robin asking if she wanted any pastries with her tea while spinning flamboyantly trying to get the archaeologist's attention. Robin sipped her tea slowly and gently declined the chef's offer for a snack while she had her nose in an ancient arts and culture book.

Based on the metallic clinking reverberating in the air, Zoro was in the crow's nest training with his weights. Brook was sipping his tea peacefully next to the mast while gently humming a tune to himself oblivious to the fact that with the rocking of the ship, and his lack of skin, he had spilled some of the hot beverage on his arm.

From the clanking and banging sounds, Nami could assume that Franky was working on a new creation in his workshop. She was glad that after their hectic day the rest of the crew could go back to their somewhat normal schedules. Nami noticed that she had seen, or heard, everyone doing their respective activities, but did not remember seeing, or hearing, her captain anywhere…

As if reading her mind her captain appeared, or well his head did, right in front of her.

"NAAAMIII!" His ridiculously goofy grin enveloped his whole face while he hung upside down in front of the open door. "You're all better!"

She couldn't help but grin at his excitement, and at the fact that he was ok. "Yes, Luffy." She pinched his cheek and stretched it a bit noticing that her captain had his own set of bandaged wounds he should be worrying about. "You know, with your wounds you should be sitting down Luffy. You might reopen something, and you know how Law doesn't like extra work." She stretched his cheek for emphasis and then let it go.

Luffy gave Nami his best pouty face. "Naaami~ I don't feel like resting!" He unknowingly crossed his arms, thus causing him to fall from his upsidedown perch.

Nami sighed deeply and held her forehead in one of her hands. "My point exactly Luffy… My point exactly." Nami remembered then that she had come to the deck for a reason, and it wasn't to speak with her captain, even though she did enjoy the small talk.

"Ah," She paused from reprimanding her captain and turned her head looking for the shipright. "Franky!" She called for the man, hoping that he would hear her from the workshop.

"Ya Girly! Hold on a sec'." He had heard her and was now coming to the deck ready for whatever order he was about to be given from the sassy orangette.

"Can you turn the ship forty-five degrees to port? We are getting a bit off course."

"Sure thing Girly!" Franky flamboyantly struck his signature pose before he went to go reroute the ship.

"Naaaaamii-SWAN~!" The cook had finally taken a break from his flamboyant spinning, and flaunting over the archaeologist, to notice that the other woman was out of the infirmary.

"My lovely Tangerine Queen!" The man jumped and spun gracefully to land at the feet of his queen. "Your precious Peach Prince is here to answer your every beck and call~" He took the navigator's hand and gave it a small kiss while he recited his poetic words.

"Why, thank you Sanji-kun." The navigator graced him a small smile while she released her hand from his caress. "I think what I really want now is a nice parfait." She looked at the chef and did her best sing-song voice, hoping to distract him with the request. "Do you think you can make one for me~?"

His eyes became hearts and he was off to the kitchen in a whirling love-tornado. "Anything for my precious Nami-Swan~" His further confessions of love and commitment to his queen were muffled by the closing of the galley door.

The navigator gave a small chuckle and walked over to where Robin was sitting in a sun chair. Grabbing a chair, she situated herself next to the older woman.

"Are you feeling better Navigator-san?"

"Ya, a little." Nami let out a small yawn and stretched her arm, the other was currently in a sling and that made it pretty hard to move around. It was hard for her to comprehend just how tired she had become from doing small tasks like getting out of bed and calling Franky to turn the ship. But then again, she did have a few distractions…

"Did Trafalgar-san say it was alright for you to walk around like this." The archaeologist gave a concerned look to the navigator. "Your condition was pretty serious when he brought you back…" She gestured towards the sling on the orangette's left arm. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard." The raven haired woman gave a warm smile. "We were really worried about you three. I'm just thankful that we had Trafalgar-san with us so he could operate on you."

Nami gave Robin a small hug, even if it was a little awkward with the sling, to reassure her that she was alright and that the archaeologist shouldn't worry so much. "Robin, I'm fine." she smiled warmly. "The only thing that can make me feel better right now, is spending time with my nakama."

The two women spent the rest of the afternoon in the sun chairs, talking and reading respective material. Sanji came back with the parfait and Nami shared the multiple layers of fruit and icecream with Robin. The navigator couldn't help but to fully relax with the other woman and ended up dozing off after finishing the desert.

* * *

 **A/N: My sister, tumblr: roronoa-yolo, came up with the name Tangerine Queen so I decided to use it as one of Snaji's pet names in this fic, Peach Prince is one of my own. Review with what you guys think of this chapter (and others, of course) and any other ideas, or possible requests, you would want to happen in this story. I think that might help with my block a bit.**


End file.
